neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Cream the Rabbit
}} is a video game character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series of video games. She first debuted in Sonic Advance 2 for the Game Boy Advance on December 19, 2002. Cream is a young, cream-colored, female, anthropomorphic rabbit who can fly by flapping her ears. Cream is the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit, and is rarely seen without her companion, , whom she uses as a method of attack. Character Cream is portrayed as being naive because of being brought up like a princess by her mother.Cream's profile from the Sonic Heroes manual She always politely minds her mannersCream's profile from the Sonic Advance 2 manual but sometimes acts childishly.Cream can achieve flight for short periods of time by flapping with her two large ears. Cream is voiced by Sayaka Aoki in all Japanese media, Sarah Wulfeck in English media during 2003 and 2004, and Rebecca Handler in English media from 2005 onwards. Her favorite show is The Next Show she loves ice cream and in her free time she would watch the television or pick flowers. She does not go into Adventures much because she is still too young. Cheese the Chao Cheese is a blue-coloured neutral Chao and the constant companion of Cream. He distinguishes himself from other Chao with a red bow-tie, and he often attacks for Cream by ramming into her adversaries. Appearances Cream's first playable appearance is in Sonic Advance 2 as the first character saved from Eggman.Harris, Craig, Sonic Advance 2 IGN, September 24, 2002, Accessed March 10 2008 She returns in Sonic Heroes as part of Team Rose along with Amy Rose and Big the Cat.Casamassina, Matt, Sonic Heroes: Progress Report, IGN, December 5, 2003, Accessed Mar 10 2008 She joins with them to search for Cheese's sibling, Chocola, and eventually helps stop Metal Sonic. She is a playable character within Sonic Battle, where she befriends Emerl and teaches him about emotions. She is a playable character in Sonic Advance 3, and befriends the rebuilt Gemerl. She becomes friends with Blaze the Cat during Sonic Rush, is unlockable in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and is also unlockable in the Sonic and the Secret Rings Party Mode. She also appears in the cross-over game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a referee. In Sonic X Cream is a major character in the 2003–2006 anime series Sonic X. In attacking one of Eggman's machines, Sonic causes the "Chaos Control" technique and thus sends him, Cream, Tails, and other characters from their world to Earth. On Earth, they befriend a human boy named Chris Thorndyke. Shortly, Cream and Cheese are kidnapped by scientists who are studying them, so Sonic infiltrates the base and rescues her. Chris tries to keep his new friends hidden, but Cream accidentally gets them discovered. Cream often stays at home, having tea parties with Cheese, picking flowers, and watching children's shows on television, though she sometimes accompanies other characters on trips, such as to the beach and to fight Eggman for Chaos Emeralds. Like the other animal characters, Cream becomes a celebrity on Earth and adjusts to such a life over seasons one and two. At one point, Cheese gets lost down a river and the gang finds him in a lake with other Chao; Cream is overjoyed that he has found friends. Later, Cream meets a robot named Emerl, who befriends the gang, particularly her, for a few episodes. However, an Emerald causes him to malfunction and he begins destroying the city. The characters resolve to destroy him, and none of them can until Cream and Cheese step in; the two are in grief after destroying their old friend. The series moves to outer space for season three, when the animal characters return to their world. Early on, she and Amy befriend a plant-like creature named Cosmo the Seedrian, and the three are frequently together. She adventures with the gang, looking for the scattered Chaos Emeralds and defeating plant-based robots called the Metarex. At the series' climax, Cosmo fuses with the planet and forces Tails to destroy her to save the galaxy from the last of the Metarex; Cream and Amy, as well as Tails, sob in despair as the other characters look on solemnly. However, Cream and Amy later bring Tails some snacks to cheer him up. Eggman's robot assistant Bokkun has a long-standing crush on Cream, which he vigorously tries to keep secret, and this is finally revealed in the last episode. In the comics Cream is also a recurring character in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series, though she did not debut until 2010. The comics reveal that Cream lived with Vanilla in a large mansion with a resident Chao colony; she took a special liking to one Chao, whom she gave a bowtie and the name Cheese. Suddenly, Eggman's assistant Snively invades in a giant robot with the intention of destroying their house and harvesting the Chao's energy. He successfully destroys the house, and Cream and Vanilla fearfully try to protect the Chao, but Amy shows up and she and Cream demolish the robot. Amy then becomes Cream's close friend. Cream and Vanilla are later shown to live in the city of New Mobotropolis along with most of the series' cast. At one point, Amy gives Cream and Vanilla a tour around the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters, a heroic team of which Amy, Sonic, and Tails are among the members. NICOLE, Amy's computer assistant, interrupts Amy to tell her of a strange energy signal in a forest. Amy apologizes and leaves to investigate, and Cream enthusiastically comes too. There, they meet Blaze for the first time and help her look for the Sol Emerald she has lost. In various scuffles, the Emerald changes hands a few times among four parties: Cream, Amy, and Blaze; E-123 Omega, Shadow, and Rouge; Nack the Weasel; and the Babylon Rogues. Blaze defends Cream and Amy with her flames while they recapture it. Blaze successfully obtains the Emerald, says goodbye to Amy and Cream, and returns to her world. During the invasion of New Mobotropolis by Eggman's robot Titan Metal Sonic, Cream is fearful but runs to protect the unconscious Bunnie Rabbot from falling wreckage. She also recovers a doll version of Tails, which later turns out to be a robotic spy for Eggman. Notes and references External links *Sonic Channel - Official Sonic site * [http://www.sega.com/sonic/globalsonic/post_allabout.php?article=soniccharacters Sonic Central official character profiles] Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Child characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters in anime and manga Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 2002 Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds